


Illusionary

by ivynights (incantatem)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatem/pseuds/ivynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn't all that Arthur hoped he'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusionary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/4920.html?thread=1716536#t1716536) km prompt.

They've been together for over two years now, came together in a furious clash after one too many near-death experiences and didn't pause or slow down until months later.

Of course, Arthur knows by now. Knows everything. Sees the way Lancelot and Guinevere look at each other while Lancelot is bound to his duty above all and Gwen bites her tongue, biding her time. Morgana left them many months ago, bad dreams spilling out through her fingertips, visions of chaos and death manifesting themselves as dark purple lightning, destroying Camelot's fields and monarch along with. Arthur's first act as king was sending the orders to kill his adopted sister.

And Merlin's a sorcerer. That one took a long time to accept, though some part of him, deeper than blood, something more elemental, accepted it on first word, recognized unconsciously how all the pieces fell in place. It was simply undeniable.

Merlin gets incoherent sometimes, when he's close to climax, twisting uncontrollably against sheets, against stone walls, against the forest floor. "Arthur," he gasps, "You... you're just so... you're even better than I ever imagined. _Arthur_."

He's not as incoherent as Arthur would like.

In his dreams, Merlin completes him. Soothes the way he misses his father, the way he misses the sister of his childhood, soothes the less tangible ache for a mother. Quenches his ever present need to prove himself, show them all, win just one more battle. Dream Merlin fills him in every way possible; lets Arthur bury himself in Merlin so deep he can lose his own mind in it, stretches him open and plunges back in, taking away the very option of thought, forcing him to escape from the fractured life he leads, if only for a short while.

He'll conquer all of Albion one day, he's sure of that.

He just wishes it would be enough.

The difference is painfully clear to Arthur: Morgana dreams the truth; Arthur dreams nothing but fantasies.


End file.
